The Mission
by CagedRaven
Summary: She looked to be around Trunks' age, maybe one or two years younger. She had long black hair and of course the famous sayin tail. She is a half sayin due to Gohan's D.N.A. Accidently Trunks lets her out and she falls in love with him at frist glance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission**

**Chapter 1**

**disclaimer I don't own DBZ (Sob... sob)**

**A/N:**I was thinking about this story line for a while. And so I worte it down. It was a pretty hard starting out all my stories because I start thinking of it form the point that they all readly know what is going on. but hopfully you all like it so far. I am still trying to make it longer then my other story.

**Also in this story It is future Trunks and all the future sayins still have there tails, but in the past they don't.**

Well on with the fit! ; )

A boy with light purple hair flew over a broken down city. _These monsters did this_ he thought. The monsters where two andoirs that were twins. They had no name but they were own as Andoir 17 and Andoir 18. 17 being a male and 18, female. Andoir 18 has blonde short hair with big blue eyes. 17 has sholuder lengh hair ( the same as he's sister) with big blue eyes as well. The half human half sayin boy named Trunks found his home and landed to go inside it. "Hey mom! It's me." He said as he closed the door. He turned around to find Gohan there. "Hey Trunks" gohan said to the shocked demi sayin. Gohan had peach skin color with short black hair. His eyes black as well. His outfit colors were orange and blue, the same as his farther. Trunks and Gohan were both demi sayins by there farthers. Both of there farthers were dead.

A blue haired woman came to the door while drying a glass. "hey you guys. Do you want anything Trunks? Gohan just ate and I will be helping him down stairs again. So when you are done you can meet us there, kay." "Alright, see you two in," Trunks looked at his watch " a half hour?" As he said this his mother and Gohan, his teatcher, friend, and like a brother ,were walking down the stairs into her lab. Bulma, Trunks' mother, was helping Gohan with a wish he never could have. He wanted a child but when he thought about having a child was when 17and 18 came and killed everyone. (**a/n:** and no bulma is not going to bare the child!) Trunks ate three bowls of white rice, two plates of fish, two plates of beef, pork, and chicken. Then two more bowls of stire fryed vagetables in beef gravy. Maybe an hour later he was done eating and a half hour of washing the five bowls, eight plates, and the spoons forks and knivies plus the many pots and pans. So Trunks was walking down the stairs. When he got down there he saw Gohans child. It turned out to be a girl. She looked to be around Trunks' age, maybe one or two years younger. She had long black hair and of course the famous sayin tail. She would be half sayin also since all she had was Gohan's D.N.A. She was curled up in a ball just floting in the blue watered tank. She had on a oxgen mask on. Gohan had one more week till she was able to get out of the tank for the first time.This was the first time Bulma had done this, and she was very happy how it was coming out.So was Gohan. At frist Trunks was happy that he would have a friend around his age, that was when he thought it was going to be a boy. Now he wasn't too sure about how he felt. This was only the second time he saw her. And now he was thinking that she was his type.

Maybe two hours later Gohan left to see how the last few living people were doing. It was going on one in the morning when Trunks had came back from meeting up with Gohan. He learned to become a super sayin, thanks to Gohan, and was coming to see why the light was still on in his mothers lab. He went down to find his mother asleep on the table. "Oh mother..." Trunks tried to pick her up from the chair with out waking her up and took her to her bed. Then he flew back down stairs to turn off the light. When he got down there he couldn't find it. " Damn it! I mean what is so hard about putting the damn thing on the wall mom!" He yelled. knowing the her lab was sound proof. Trunks walked over to the keyboard on the computer. Looking at all the buttons he thought that maybe he should just leave it alone. But then he saw a button that looked like it was for the light. "I mean it does say '**off**' , It must be for the light." While saying this he pressed the button. **" The light in- " **Trunks talked over the computer "OH yea! now to go to bed myself!" (_computer:_** the tank will go off in 5...4...3...**

Trunks truned around to get hit in the head by a pull chain. "What is this thing for? " Trunks asked as he looked up to find the light. "Then what is that **'off'** button for!" He yelled. He truned back around to find the water being drained from the tank. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks yell as his eyes poped out of his head. "COMPUTER STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Trunks yelled hoping anything would work. Pressing all the buttons also. But it seemed everything he did helped her come out faster. When she steped out and her raven hair still dripping with water. She wore a dark blue and white bathing suit. She pulled off the oxgen mask and walked down the stairs. Trunks fell on to the floor looking at her. "What is mother going to say?" Was all Trunks said as the girl kneeled down in front of him. "Hello" She said to Trunks. _' well she does seem fine...'_ he thought to himself as he felt the side of her face. _' she feels like a normal human...'_ Trunks said to himself. Her big black eyes just looked at him. "Maybe it was a good thing that I let you out." Trunks said. "Sir, what is your and my name?" she asked Trunks. "Well let's see mine is Trunks and yours is..." He said as he got up to look at her papers. "Gohan should have named you by now..." Trunks said to himself out lound. "Gohan?" She asked, still sitting on the floor. "Oh yea thats your father." Trunks said as he fliped throw the pages. "Ah I think this is it..." He pulled out a paper that had the data on it he needed. "Well your name is... Son, Pan. Son being your last name." He said and motioned her to come over . She did. Still leaving blue foot prints from the water. "Maybe we should get you cleaned up, I really didn't know that the water was blue. I thought it was that color by lights." Trunks thought to myself out lound once again.

Trunks Walked up stairs with Pan. When they reached the bathroom he truned on the water for the shower. He didn't know that you had to teach her things as she goes though it.

"Okay, I will wait outside."

"Outside? But what do I do?"

"You're kidding right?" Trunks said having sweet drops run on the back of his head.

Pan just shaked her head no. (**a/n:** you know the famous chi head shaking from _Chobits _by **CLAMP** )

"BUT I CAN'T TEACH YOU THAT!"

"Ssshhhh, didn't you say you're mother was sleeping!"

"Well then I will just wake her up... Oh but then she will kill me...But if I have to help you then, Gohan... hmm..." Trunks stood there with his finger on his lips. "Maybe Gohan or my mother can help you with this in the morning.Or-" Pan cut him off

"I would like to show my farther and your mother that I can do something on my own, Trunks, Please help me!"

"But..." Pan did a cute face that anyone would have said yes to and Trunks did.

" Fine so get in the tube. WAIT! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THAT OFF FIRST!"

"But you said to just get in the-" "I know what I said just take off the suit."Trunks turned around and when he heard it drop to the floor he said "Now get in."

She did. "Is this all I do?"

"No, hold on i'll be back." Trunks want in to a cloest and got a towel and wash cloth. Then he rentered the bathroom.

"Here," He handed her the wash cloth. "Put some soap on it."

"What's soap?"

"The gel looking like stuff the smells good in a bottle." Trunks sat on the toilet while looking at her shadow throw the curtain.

"Kay, Then I put in on myself?"

"Something like that. But just use the wash cloth and rub the soap on then when you are done you rinse it off and then step out to dry yourself off with a towel." Trunks answered.

It was going on three in the morning and Trunks was still tired. He wanted to go to sleep so badly. He thought he could sleep on the couch and give her his bed. They had a guest room but it was by his mother and he didn't feel like making the bed. She was done and she pulled the curtain back. Trunks didn't have no clothes for her back there was a robe. He gave it to her with his eyes still shut and teached her how to put it on. When he opened his eyes he saw Pan standing there with her bangs sticking to her face as well as the rest of her hair. She had on one of his mother's wihte rube's.

He tuned off the water and showed her how to do that too.

"Kay, well are you tired?" Trunks hoped

"Not really, But if you are, please, don't think you have to stay up for me."

"Well if you want I could show you how to work the t.v. in my room" _'That way mom wont wake up to start yelling at me...' _

"Okay, but what is a T.V.?" Pan asked looking confused, but happy that she was learning more things.

" Come on I'll show you."

Trunks lead her up the stairs once more, to his own room. "wow! what is that? And that? Oh and this?" She said pointing to The T.V. his bed and mirror/closet door, computer, and window. He told her what it all was and showed her how to work the t.v. Which took some time cause she wanted to know what each button did.

It was now 4:36 and Trunks had to wake up at 6:25. That gave him around two hours of sleep. But he was so tired he forgot to set his alarm. So he really didn't have to wake up anymore. Pan was sitting on a sofa in his room that was black with little hints of gold and a dark green. She started to get cold so she went to his closet, were is a please to put your clothes, (Pan learned this form Trunks) She took a pair of boxers and then she put on a big white shirt. But on the t.v channel she saw a woman that had on something under her shirt. So she left the room and peaked in to Bulmas closet. Found What was under the woman on the t.v.'s shirt put it on. But then she found a cute baby blue shirt. And put that on instead of Trunks'.

So her out fit was A fitted baby blue t-shirt, a black lace bra (You wouldn't be able to see), black boxers that show, And some really big baggie dark blue jeans.

And she thought she looked cute. So she sat back down on the couch and turned the channel. She didn't know what it was (but we would have!)

And miss Pan Son was learning some bad this...

**A/N: I know there are some spelling errors but hey No one said I was a good speller! Come on people I mean when I did have spelling tests I would keep the words on the paper under the desk or write them on my shoes on or keep the answers on the paper under the test paper. I never wrote it on my arm or hand cause then my mother or teacher could find it. But anyways **

**Hope you liked the story line and stuff. And also I hope it was long for you.**

**R&R please! Say something nice or flame I don't care. But beware If it had nothing to do with the story. I will find you, And then my dogs will attack you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N:** I don't know what to say...

Enjoy the fit?

**Last time:**

_She didn't know what it was (but we would have!) _

_And miss Pan Son was learning some bad this... _

"Have fun and remember anytime of the day, any day of the week!" The woman on the t.v. said. Pan truned off the t.v. She looked at the clock. Then at Trunks' calendar. Then at Trunks. "What is love?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Bulma was up at 7:30 am. Trunks should have been gone by now like he always was and she had the hole house to herself. "And maybe today I can tell Gohan some more good news about p-paaaaaannnnnn! WHERE IS SHE!" Bulma droped her cup of coffee and it broke to pices. Brown liquid in a pudle.

Trunks woke up to his mother's cry and to Pan in his room crying. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing the sand from his eyes. He noticed that she also looked confused about what was happening She truned around so he couldn't see what she was doing. He got up to see what was going on when he said "What the hell!" Her face seemed like she was crying but she wasn't. Her hole body was like water But you could see that it wasn't going anywere. It was still in a form of her. (**a/n: ** okay people she's blue, blue water!)

Bulma saw on the floor that drity boots were on her light tan tiled floor. "Trunks? He couldn't have...could he?"

Trunks had no choice. He had to get his mother. "Hold on, I'll be back with my mother. " Trunks told her. She grabed his shrit sleeve before he could move. "I don't wont to get you in trouble." "Well at the same time I don't want you to die!" Trunks somewhat yelled.

She let go of his shirt. It was quit for a min. till pan said

"What's that mean. To die"

Trunks looked at her, she was starting to get back to her normal self again. Peachie skin color. Raven black hair and eyes.

"To die means when your heart stops beating. When you can't feel anything anymore. No pain, Love, Lust, Greed, anger, Sadness, and anything else I didn't say that is a emostion. I don't know what happens when you die cause I didn't yet. But hey you never know when you are goin to. It doesn't have a year limit or a time."

"Trunks, I don't know what Emostion or pain, love, lust, greed, anger, or sadness is."

" Trunks went to his computer desk and got his dictionary. Plus a piece of long paper and pen. Wrote down the words and told her you look them up. Then explained to her how to and what to do when she found the word. Then he left to go get his mother.

Bulma didn't know what to do. So she sat down at her desk to think. Then she looked at the cammer video again.

' _ "Oh mother..." Trunks tried to pick her up from the chair with out waking her up and took her to her bed. Then he flew back down stairs to turn off the light. When he got down there he couldn't find it. " Damn it! I mean what is so hard about putting the damn thing on the wall mom!" He yelled. knowing the her lab was sound proof. Trunks walked over to the keyboard on the computer. Looking at all the buttons he thought that maybe he should just leave it alone. But then he saw a button that looked like it was for the light. "I mean it does say '**off**' , It must be for the light." While saying this he pressed the button. **" The light in- " **Trunks talked over the computer "OH yea! now to go to bed myself!" (computer:** the tank will go off in 5...4...3...**)_

_Trunks truned around to get hit in the head by a pull chain. "What is this thing for? " Trunks asked as he looked up to find the light. "Then what is that **'off'** button for!" He yelled. He truned back around to find the water being drained from the tank. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks yelled as his eyes poped out of his head. "COMPUTER STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Trunks yelled hoping anything would work. Pressing all the buttons also. But it seemed everything he did helped her come out faster. When she steped out and her raven hair still dripping with water. She wore a dark blue and white bathing suit. She pulled off the oxgen mask and walked down the stairs. Trunks fell on to the floor looking at her. "What is mother going to say?" Was all Trunks said as the girl kneeled down in front of him. "Hello" She said to Trunks. ' well she does seem fine...' he thought to himself as he felt the side of her face. ' she feels like a normal human...' Trunks said to himself. Her big black eyes just looked at him. "Maybe it was a good thing that I let you out." Trunks said. "Sir, what is your and my name?" she asked Trunks. "Well let's see mine is Trunks and yours is..." He said as he got up to look at her papers. "Gohan should have named you by now..." Trunks said to himself out lound. "Gohan?" She asked, still sitting on the floor. "Oh yea thats your father." Trunks said as he fliped throw the pages. "Ah I think this is it..." He pulled out a paper that had the data on it he needed. "Well your name is... Son, Pan. Son being your last name." He said and motioned her to come over . She did. Still leaving blue foot prints from the water. "Maybe we should get you cleaned up, I really didn't know that the water was blue. I thought it was that color by lights." Trunks thought to myself out lound once again. _

_Trunks Walked up stairs with Pan. '_

As bulma could see he didn't mean to do it. But why didn't he wake her up! Know she didn't know what was going to happen since Pan was still unstable. Then she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. '_Oh god don't be Gohan'_. Then she Heard more then one, maybe two to three. Down came trunks, gohan, and a girl with a paper, pen, and a dictionary.

Trunks told them it all up to the point that he came down to find Gohan. And Gohan to point out Pan, he said That he didn't know she was behind him. While they were talking and trunks explained why he didn't wake his mother up and also what he saw happen to her body. When it became water like. Bulma said "Well I thought something would of had happened to her that was odd. She still had a week to go but I'm sure she can control it on her own. By her feelings. well lets see, Pan?" Pan looked up from the dictionary that she was reading. "Trunks you gave her a dictionary to read? Thats pretty smart I wouldn't have thought of that." Gohan said. "Really it was to look up the words that she asked me about. I didn't know how to explain emostions." Trunks answered Gohan. Pan still looking at Bulma, When bulma looked back at her her asked in her ear. "Tell me the truth in a nod no words, When you frist saw Trunks did you fall in love?" Pan truned into water again and hide her face in the book. "I knew it. That was also one of the problems, I never was able to change that."

"Think of something else Pan," Bulma Saw that nothing was happening so she told her to conutin reading the dictionary. After a while she was okay again.

"What did you ask her Bulma?" Gohan asked. Bulma looked at him then at Trunks and Pan. Pan Hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Trunks, Go up stairs and get you and Pan something to eat." Bulma said "But-"

"GO! And plus did you eat Pan?" Bulma asked. Pan looked at her then back in the dictionary. Looked throw a few pages then said no. "Trunks go feed her and yourself I'm sure you didn't eat also." "Fine, Come on." Trunks said as he lead her up the stairs. As soon as you heard they're foot steps in the hallway you could hear Pan asking what things were and what they were used for. " So, Why did you make Trunks go with her?" Gohan asked her once she sat down in front of her computer once more. "She really didn't want me to tell you, I could tell. Well her changing into water does run on her emostins, I'm sure you known, and also... Well remember when I told you I couldn't change something yet?" Gohan noded "Well that was the frist person she see's... She might of have falling in love. And I think see has." Bulma said to Gohan that seem lost for a minute. Then out of no were he started to get really mad, Yelling at Bulma as if it were her problem. Trunks Could hear it throw the sound proof walls. So could Pan.

Trunks put down his cup and told Pan to just stay up here till she finish her food. He went back down the stairs. "Hey what's going on down here! We can here you up there. " Trunks said as Bulma looked at him. "Oh nothing dear. Gohan was just showing his anger toward me, The person that help make his child. Blaming people for something that can't be changed." Bulma said mainly to Gohan that just stode there knowing she said it to him. "What?" Trunks asked feeling like he was missing something. "Trunks, Pan has fallen in love with you and you better not hurt her." Gohan said as he walked out. When they heard the door close to the house Trunks sat on the floor. And his mother told him everything. Pan walked into the room and both Bulma and Trunks looked at her. "I told you to stay up there." Trunks said "You said till I finished my food and I did. I also cleaned up my mess." Pan said happily. Trunks just smiled then laid on the floor. It was nice and cool. And he was very hot. He thought he was coming down with something but he didn't tell his mother. Bulma left the room for a while. She was starting to make lunch for three half sayins and herself. Trunks still lead on the floor. He seemed like he was sleeping. But he wasn't. Pan sat on the floor next to him. "Trunks, What are you doing?"

"Resting." Trunks answered her qustion in one word. It was quite again. Pan had nothing to do. She finished the dictionary, one thing she thought of was to help Bulma. But she said she doesn't need help. So she sat there. With Trunks. Later When Bulma came down she saw Pan sleeping, sitting up on the wall. Trunks using her as a pillow. She decied to not wake them. And went back upstairs to eat herself.

Later in the day Trunks woke up and saw that Pan was still asleep. He put her on a couch that was in the living room. Told his mother that he was going to see were Gohan is. Bulma told him he didn't come by for dinner like he always did. '_I know he still can't be mad about something so dumb, can he?'_ Trunks thought as he flew out the door and to another broken city. Before he could sense her, number 18 put her hands together and slammed him to the floor. Causing him to go though a few still somewhat standing buildings. "what the hell was that!" Trunks said as he stayed under the rubble of the buildings. "Sis, you killed him all ready. I didn't get a hit." Number 17 said to 18. she said "Don't you remember. you get the other one. It's not my felt you killed him so fast. To bad, he looked really hot in the orange and blue with the blond hair."

"Well you killed your's much faster then I did." He told his sister as they flew off to something else they could kill.

"They killed Gohan?" Trunks asked himself, under the bulidings.

When Trunks got home (A/N: Isn't it odd that in the show his home was still up and yet everything else wasn't) It was after two in the morning. Pan was sitting at the table, Drinking a cup of coffee and eating some cake. When she heard the door close she looked up from one of the books that Bulma gave her. It was a romance book. Trunks looked at her. She was in some of his mother's p-j's pants and a white robe on top. He could see a blue bar under it. '_I guess she didn't close it right.'_ Trunks thought as he walked into the room with her.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked as she flipped the book over to kept her pleace.

"It's...nothing." Trunks lied as he looked at her. He soon pulled out a chair and sat down. It was quiet for a minute. Untill Trunks said, "Pan," She looked at him again "Do you want to learn how to fly?"

Pan looked at him for a minute before she answered. He seemed different. Like something had happened. But he didn't want to tell her. "Sure, But can I know what's wrong?" She said reaching for his hand that was on the table. She held it in both of her's.

"If you learn how to fly."

"Then I would love to." Pan said as she folded the conner of the paper to keep her place this time. "You want to do it now?" Trunks asked as he saw her get up. "Sure, why not." She answered as jumped up and down. " I Want to learn how to control myself becoming water too!"

"Well with that, we may need mother." Trunks said as he got up to go to his room.

"Were are you going?"

"Up to my room. You need something to wear those clothes are not good to learn how to fly." '_and some other things...' _ Trunks thought as he reached his room. Five minutes later he came down with a long white shirt to give to Pan. She put it on it reached her mid thigh and they went out about 2:45 a.m. they went outside for Pan's first lesson on flight.

" Pan are you ready?" she nodded her head in reply.

"Okay, first we'll start with feeling for your power, it should be deep inside you, so look hard."

Pan then closed her eyes '_What am I looking for!' _ and began to do as he said it took about five minutes before she felt some shining warmth which she assumed was the power inside.

" I think I found it!" she said excitedly

"Good, now try to move it throughout all the parts of your body. So basically try to make the warmth flow everywhere around you."

"Okay." Pan again followed suit. This part was easier because she had already found the little ball of energy so she had slowly started to spread it.

"After that think of yourself floating in the air." Sure enough Pan was floating seconds later.

"Great now we can go for a test drive!" Pan nodded her head happily.

The flew around the broken down city, Trunks hoping they wouldn't run into 17 and 18. He thought it was a good time to teach her how to hide and sense enregy.

"Pan, Land over there." He said pointing to a cave.

"Why?" Pan asked eyeing the cave and then him. "Just land!"

"Fine no need to get upset..." Pan saying some really mean things to herself.

Just then Trunks started to feel dizzy and he felt worse then he had that afternoon, _' I thought it would pass, guess I was wrong..' _. Pan then noticed he was starting to look a bit flushed.  
"Trunks? Why is your face all red?" she asked but she didn't recieve an answer because as soon as they were deep within the cave he collapsed to the hard dirty floor.

"Oh no!" Pan cried worriedly _Whats wrong with him?'_ She felt his head _'It's hot!' _she didn't know what to do she hadn't been taught about anything like this so she felt hopeless

_'What should I do?...'_

_**to be continued:**_


	3. AN

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the long wait on my next chapter. I'm having a lot of ideas but I don't want to give them all away in the frist few chapters. And so, I'm having writers block. But I will try to write soon. Thanks for the reviews!

Aley oxen


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mission**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Last time:**

"Oh no!" Pan cried worriedly _What's wrong with him?'_ She felt his head _'It's hot!' _she didn't know what to do she hadn't been taught about anything like this so she felt hopeless

_'What should I do?...'_

She sat there and looked at him. He started to look like he was breathing harder. She lend over him. She put her right hand on his forehead again to see if anything had changed. No such luck. She pulled his head on to her lap. She put her hand back on his head. That was when she saw his eyes open. But he seemed different.

_'His eyes! One is blue... but the other is a brown.'_ Pan looked down at him once more. He seemed to be fighting with himself. He wasn't moving but at the same time Pan had a feeling he was losing. He sst up fast and held his head. Pan got up tosee what was wrong, "Trunks! What the matter? Trunks!" The just sat there gritting his teeth, holding his head. Then Trunks just stoped. He sat then, So Pan walked around him to get in front of him. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see what was going on with his eye color. Then he put a hand over his forehead.

"Well that was odd..." Trunks said out loud.

"Trunks...are you ok?" Pan asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Sure why wouldn't I be." Trunks answered her. Pan notcied that he still haded opened his eyes. But he was sitting there very happily. So she thought maybe it was just her.

"I think we should go back and let your mother get a good look at you." Pan said to Trunks as he stood up. When he opened his eyes they were a honey brown. He noticed that her thin right brow arched. "Whats wrong Pan?" Trunks asked as he walked up to her. Pan stood there and said, "Your eyes Trunks, There Brown and I know that you are a blue eyed person." Trunks was in front of her now and he took her hand in his own. "Your right."

And as fast as he said that he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug just to bite her neck. "OW! Stupid, That hurts. GET OFF!" She pushed him away from herself and fell against a wall of the cave. Trunks didn't move a bit. He seemed to be fighting himself again He was bending over and holding his head again. He fell on his knees and put his head on the floor. Pan was standing there. Holding the part of her neck that he had bit. It was bleeding alittle and it hurt like hell. She didn't know if she wanted to go near him right now, so she stood atleast a few feet away. Trunks looked up about 15 minutes later and Pan saw his blue eyes. "Trunks are you okay now! Is that really you?"

"Yea... Are you ok pan?" After that she ran over to him.

"Oh thank you god, It is you." Pan said huging him as they sat on the floor. Trunks looking at the sun come up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were is Trunks and Pan! She said she would stay up and wait for him. I made her coffee and she was eating the cake when I went to bed. I wake up, And BOOM! My alarm picks to work today ( The t.v. and radio's still work but it may change the channel or other things on it's own.) I go into the rooms and no one is here! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Bulma yelled throw out her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was looking around the cave when he saw that her neck was bleeding. "Pan what happened to you? Are you alright?" Trunks asked looking for other hurt areas.

"Trunks you did this, silly"

Trunks sat there and looked at her. One of his eyes truned brown then it went back to blue. Trunks didn't say anything for a while. Then he did seak,

"Lets go back. I have to talk to my mother." He somewhat said to himself. Pan was asleep. He picked her up birdle style and flow off to his angery mother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks were we're you two!" Bulma yell as Trunks put Pan in a bed. "Mother I need to ask you something-"

"Trunks I will tell you when you can speak! Now listen, okay, So why are you so late. I went to bed. Pan said she would stay up and wait. I woke up. she was gone. You were no were to be found. With these damn things walking around I didn't... My mind was going everywere. Then I thought you weren't going to come back, like Gohan" Bulma said, tears runing down her cheeks. '_how did she know about Gohan?'_ "Oh Trunks Don't give me that face. Why wont he come back if he's not dead?"

"That leaves us...were the last ones left..." bulma said sitting down on chair. "Mother," She looked at him. "...Mother I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead"

"Well, Okay, when I was teaching Pan how to fly and then out of no where I felt like there was some one else contorling my body. Then this other person, not me, bite her neck. Do you know anything about this?" Bulma had a blank face then she smilled. _' okay then I guess its nothing bad._ '

"Trunks don't worry your father bit me too, see." She pulled the coller of her shirt so Trunks could see a bite mark.

"So it's normal?"

"I guess, But guess what!"

"Ok. What?"

"I am almost done with my time machine! And all thee things you will need to still talk to me here," She point to the floor "In the past!"

"...You were making a time machine? When?" Trunks asked sitting down on a chair across from her.

"When I was making Pan."Bulma said as if it were the only time in the world.

"Well how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in meeting your father. And getting all of your questions answered that I couldn't."

" Hey while I'm there I could tell this 'Goku' That he has to train harder."

"Your right, And hey I'll make it a two sitter so that pan can go with you." Bulma said getting up out of the chair. "This has inspered me to go finish it!"

Trunks sat there for a little. _'if pan is coming with me then I will have to teach her a lot more then flying. And how to control her water side.' _

_Hope you liked the story I would have put it up faster but my computer is an asshole. so The other day My mother found a parakeet in our backyard, It's so cute. And I can keep it. So now I have,_

Two evil dogs,

A hamster that thinks she's a agent,

A beta that's todumb for the world,

and the parakeet that has a broken foot.

So as you can tell me and my sister have our hands pretty full. So I will try to write as much as I can between homework, And the babies. (I dont study so thats already one thing off my list.) And sleep, t.v., Reading, bathing,washing all 4 pets, and cleaning the fish bowl, then the house which I did )so...

Just R&R and that will make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mission**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Last time:**Trunks sat there for a little. _'if pan is coming with me then I will have to teach her a lot more then flying. And how to control her water side.' _

"Pan You did a great job today!" Trunks said as she changed from water to human again. They had been training for a little, mostly Pan, She had found out that her father, Gohan, had been killed and she had learned to really control her water side.Also him and Pan had become girlfriend and boyfriend. Bulma also made clothes that would turn or go everywhere with her. Pan asked it to be in the same colors as her fathers and it was. The outfit is an orange strapless suite that ends like a one piece bath suite. In the middle part was a big blue bow that faced the back. It back of the suite was low cut. Her arm and leg warmer's were the same color as the bow, blue. Her boots went up to her knees and they were orange and blue with little blue bows were the knot would go. She kept her long black hair down. And on her chest, on the left side, the same sign her father, and his father, had wore. Bulma put make up on her which was blue eye shadow, and a light pink lipstick .

Trunks had on a pair of dark blue genes and a white tee. With a dark blue jacket. With his orange boots. The time machine sat outside of the house were they had been. Bulma telling them to be careful and have fun. She had tried to make a phone that they could still talk to each other but it didn't work. So they set the day to go back to two days before Goku landed from space. Bulma went over telling the others in the past nothing about Trunks.

"What about me?" Pan asked raising her hand.

"Pan it's okay about you because I made you with my computer...Okay, maybe it's a good idea to keep it to ourselves." Bulma said as she walked them in to the ship.

"And you guys know the plan right?"

"Yes. I show up at grandma's house" Pan said happily.

"And I show up at ...your's- here- there... whatever, the house." Trunks said

"And..."

"Hide our tails." They said in unison.

"Right! Now have fun!" Bulma said as she walked off the time machine.

She watched them float into the air and disappear.

"Hopefully we can stop this from happening. "

**In The Past**

"Woman, I need a towel!" Vegeta yelled from the bathroom. "THEN GO FIND ONE!" Bulma yelled back as she gave Yamcha and Krillin some ice water. Her aqua blue hair was curled and swirled into a fluffy afro on the top of her head. Her dress was a dark red with a dark orange horizontal stripes in it. "I can't belive that man! He just makes me so mad! Here!" She said giving krillin his glass of water. "Oh, um, thanks."

Krillin was the short one of the bunch. He had no hair and his outfit was a white sutie, with a with hat and shoes.

Yamcha had on a yellow short sleeved shirt and blue jacket and white pants. "Bulma why don't you just-" Yamcha stop talking and him and Krillin looked out to the sky. When Bulma looked up to were they were looking she saw a red line of light falling from the sky. "What is that?" Bulma asked them. Then Vageta come out and was looking up there too.

"That's a kid!" Krillin said and blasted of to catch the child that was falling from the sky.

When Bulma got down there he was with Yamcha and Vageta, they saw Krillin holding a boy's head up. He had light purple hair. Bulma noticed that his face seemed a little dirty and he might have been hurt. So she told Yamcha and Krillin to bring him inside. They put him on a spare bed. Bulma went to get her father and mother.

"There not here they went out." Bulma said as she walked back in.

"Don't worry Bulma I still have some sensu beans, I'll just give him one." Yamcha said as he grabed one out of the bag. "No. I'll give it to him" Bulma said.

"Fine." Yamcha gave it to her. Bulma put it in his mouth and before she could move he opened his eyes. Bulma noticed they were blue. _'He's kind of good looking, Please who am I kiding. He's hot!' _The boy was looking at her. When he spoke everyone looked at Bulma. "Mother...?"

"Gohan! come on! your going to be late."

"coming!" Gohan came running down the stairs to run into his mothers leg. "Sorry mom" Gohan said They were going over Bulma's house. She called Chi- chi, Gohan's mother, to come over. "Ready?" Chi-chi asked as Gohan picked up his bag of books to study. "Ready." He answered and walked out of the door and into the car.

"Mother...? Bulma? What is he talking about?" yamcha asked looking at her. She turned and looked at him. They were going out and now she thought he thought she was some kind of hoe having babies and leaving them to die. "Yamcha... I don't have a son." Then Trunks noticed what he had said. And tryed to fix it.

"Oh, sorry you looked my mother." He got up out of the bed and then the door bell rang.

"Chi-chi! Hello Gohan." Krillin said as he answered the door. "Hello Krillin, Where's that Asshole, Vageta?"

"He's upstairs chi-chi." Bulma said as she came down the stairs.

Trunks was listening to his mother and Chi-chi talk. _'so I guess Pan isn't with them.'_ Then Trunks pulled out a pair of black sun glass That was made Bulma(#1)Then He went towards the window and said,

"Pan were are you?"

"I'm in a nice cold place man, why?" Pan asked.

"Because, Nevermind. These people are looking at me like I'm cazy." Trunks answered as he looked at yamcha and vageta.

"...Yea I'll call you back. Bye" He took off the sunglasses and put them in his pocket.

"Guy's come down. " Bulma said to them. They all came down besides Trunks. He stayed up in the room.

"Where is this boy?" Chi chi asked when she saw that he didn't come down. Yamcha said "He didn't want to come. You know I think he's a little loney, Frist he said Bulma was his mother, Now he put's on a pair of sunglasses and starts talking to himself." Chi chi looked at Bulma "Mother? Bulma .. were you hinding something from us?" Chi chi asked, joking.

"I don't know what wrong with him. You know he did fall from the sky, Maybe he hurt his head."

"What I would like to know is how did he get up there." Yamcha said looking at the stairs. Vageta lift the room to go train. He walked outside. And went into the backyard were the ship was for him to train inside in. When he opened the door he was in shock to see the boy in there. "Hello, My name is Trunks. I don't belive we really meet right." He said holding his hand out.

"How did you get down here? You never passed me, and thats the only stair case coming down. "

"Please, Just for one moment, Can I ask you some questions? I know your not from earth. But I-"

"What are you talking about!" Vageta thought it wierd that this boy knew he was not from earth. So he played it off as if the child was cazy.

"Listen, I know your your a sayin. I am-" Trunks looked do at the floor after cutting himself off. _' how does mother think I can ask him things about a sayin if I cann't tell him I'm a sayin?'_

"What were you going to say that your a sayin too, hahaha, Well I would know it wasn't true. Me and Kakkarot are the only sayin's left besides his half sayin son. And now that you know, I guess I can kill." Vageta said as he blasted Trunks with ki. Trunks wasn't ready for it but he guessed Vageta thought he could kill him with a baby attack. Faster then a blink Trunks was in Vageta face. "So are you going to answer my Questions or not?" He asked. A ki blast ready to hit Vageta.

**Woo Hoo! go me Another chapter done. Hope you like it and guess what I love my computer again. Thought I still think that sometimes it can be an ass. Anywas, Have to go back to my homework...**

**I'll start the next Chapter! Then do my homework. Sounds good! - Go me!**

**R&R!**

**(V)**

**c(") (") **bunny - :hehe:

_Aley - Oxen_

_Oxen's- Free_


	6. Chapter 6

sorry you guys. I had another storyon my mindand forgot about thisone...Kinda... somewhat...Okay not personally but this new story just had me typing away-

It's about-----

Kagome: What are you doing you can't tell them the story!

Aley-oxen: But-

Inuyasha/ Miroku/ Yuskue: She's right you know.

Aley oxen: Fine I won't. ButcanI tell them one little thing, It's a hint!

Pan: Fine But I will

What's Black and white that has two dots?

Aley-Oxen: Thats it! My Readers needers need more then **That**!

I Will tell you that(Fighting kagome) it's a crossover - Will you stop My readers need more!- Twins are in it!

They locked me in a room with a computer

Inuyasha: Now, you willhave nothing to do but type!

Miroku: My dear it is for yourown good!


End file.
